Ishbala
by Hagarenn
Summary: Encore un combat contre Envy pour le Fullmetal qui tourne mal...Mais voilà qu'une bien étrange jeune fille intervient, détentrice de biens différents savoirs, susceptibles de l'aider! Jusqu'où ira son bien étrange apprentissage? Fic avec Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**ISHBALA**

_Et c'est parti, une troisième fic rien que pour vous! N'allez pas croire que je vais en faire autant à chaque fois, mais elles sont déjà présente sur un site concurrent de celui ci, alors j'ai décidé de les mettre au même niveau!^^_

_Comme d'habitude, pour les disclaimer, nous devons les personnages de FMA à la très grande Hiromu Arakawa... _

_J'espère que vous aimerez! _

_Hagaren_

Prologue

- Réveille-toi, Edward

La voix était douce, et calme.

Du vrai miel liquide qui lui coulait dans les oreilles.

Il resta néanmoins immobile, savourant pleinement la félicité dans laquelle cette voix le plongeait.

Mais où diable était-il ?

-Allons, Edward Lève toi... Je sais que tu m'entends...

Oui, Edward Elric entendait parfaitement cette voix tendre qui prononçait ces mots et qui l'enveloppait comme un nuage chaud et sucré.

Il se sentait si bien qu'il n'avait aucune intention de bouger le moindre cil. Rester là, dans la béatitude dans laquelle il était actuellement, lui paraissait un excellent programme pour les trente années à venir, voire plus.

Et il savait que s'il bougeait ou se réveillait comme la voix le lui demandait, cela cesserait aussitôt.

Il ne le voulait surtout pas.

Mais malheureusement, on en avait décidé autrement :

-Edward !

Cette fois-ci, il sentit l'urgence. Il se mit debout en une fraction de seconde, avec la désagréable impression de recevoir sur la tête un immeuble entier.

Et ce faisant, tout lui revint en mémoire.

Son énième duel, à mort celui là, avec Envy. Le théâtre à l'italienne dévasté, dans lequel ils combattaient depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Son flanc gauche transpercé quelques instants plus tôt par l'homonculus, de son bras devenu une pique dure et tranchante. Luttant contre l'envie de porter sa main encore valide son côté douloureux, il serra les dents.

Il ne montrerait pas son ennemi qu'il venait de se vider des quelques forces qui lui restait.

Non, il ne montrerait pas qu'il allait certainement bientôt mourir.

Rapide comme l'éclair, il claqua ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, puis posa la gauche sur le sol.

Il jouait le tout pour le tout, il le savait : allait-il réussir à maitriser suffisamment l'énergie que cette probable dernière transmutation demandait, ou bien allait-il s'effondrer avant? Et d'où venait la voix qui l'avait réveillé après qu'il eut perdu connaissance quand Envy l'avait embroché ? Combien de temps était-il resté évanoui ? Pourquoi son adversaire n'en avait-il pas profité pour l'achever ?

Ces questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, mais il réussit se concentrer suffisamment pour faire jaillir de terre deux immenses mâchoires sous les pieds de l'homonculus.

Non, il se battrait jusqu'au bout.

Non, il ne serait pas facile tuer.

-Edward..

La voix douce et sucrée, à nouveau.

Il était seul, à l'exception de cette voix ensorcelante.

Il en était maintenant convaincu ; il était bel et bien mort.

Alors pourquoi ne voyait-il pas la Porte près de lui ? Il ferma les yeux pour profiter des derniers instants de l'incompréhensible bonheur dans lequel ce murmure enchanteur le plongeait.

Puisqu'il était mort, il n'allait bientôt plus rien entendre, de toute faon.

-Non, Edward, tu n'es pas encore mort... Et tu peux ouvrir les yeux, tu sais...

Docile, l'alchimiste découvrit ses prunelles d'or. Devant lui, un point lumineux qui irradiait une douce lumière bleutée, grossissait doucement, jusqu'à atteindre la taille dune boule de cristal. Fasciné, le jeune homme tendit la main afin de la saisir. Mais avant que ses doigts ne se referment dessus, la boule se décupla une vitesse fulgurante, et il se retrouva tout entier l'intérieur.

C'était tout simplement incroyable... Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela.

Il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi il n'était pas plus surpris que ça de voir qu'il était loin de tout ; du théâtre qui servait de champ de bataille, de la haine d'Envy, de ses peurs, de sa douleur, de ses blessures... Il passa négligemment sa main le long de son côté : la plaie béante était guérie.

Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu auras les réponses très bientôt, FullMetal... Toutes tes réponses ...

Edward tourna la tête plusieurs fois de tous les côtés, en vain. Il était toujours seul. Mais il n'en était pas inquiet.

Soudain, une irrépressible envie de se glisser dans un sommeil réparateur le terrassa.

-Repose-toi, Edward... Tu en as besoin... Cette fois, je ne te réveillerai pas...

Puisqu'il pouvait le faire avec cette voix merveilleuse qui lui murmurait à l'oreille, il n'allait pas s'en priver ; c'était tout simplement le bonheur le plus parfait qu'il lui ait été donné de connaître.

Toujours à l'intérieur de la bulle de lumière, il s'allongea sur ce qui lui paraissait être le sol et s'endormit aussitôt.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon, réparation d'oublis dans cette partie... ^^_

_Nous devons FMA et ses personnages à la grande Hiromu Arakawa...Les libertés que j'y ai prises ne sont que de mon fait.  
_

_Et si le rating de cette fanfic est aussi élévé, ce n'est pas pour rien! Public averti oblige! _

_Et enfin... Laissez moi vos commentaires, sinon moi très malheureuse... Et vous voudriez pas me rendre malheureuse, pas vrai? ^^_

* * *

_CHAPITRE 1_

La brise soufflait doucement par la fenêtre, en jouant avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux défaits. Il entendait au loin des oiseaux manifester leur contentement d'être dans ce qui semblait être une chaude journée de printemps. Le soleil s'y mettait aussi, car il sentait quelques rayons danser sur son visage et sur ses paupières closes. Ne voulant pas bouger malgré tout, Edward replia le bras et enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller moelleux qui se trouvait sous lui.

D'un coup, il ouvrit les yeux en grand et se redressa sur le lit dans lequel il était vautré. A qui était ce lit, cette chambre qu'il voyait maintenant autour de lui et qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Depuis combien de temps y était-il ? Mille pétards, mais où était il ?

« -Décidement, je vais finir par croire que c'est une obsession chez toi, Edward, de vouloir à tout prix savoir où tu te trouves.. »

La voix ! Elle était là de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il sentit également une présence derrière lui. Manquant de se dévisser la tête, il se retourna d'un coup vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Et il en eu le souffle coupé.

Près du lit, une tasse fumante à la main, se trouvait la plus belle fille qui lui avait été donné de voir. Elle le regardait avec douceur, tout en sirotant lentement le contenu de sa tasse.

Quel âge pouvait-elle bien avoir ? Elle paraissait si jeune… Le même âge que lui, peut être ? Mais pourquoi ses yeux démentaient-ils son apparence ? Il semblait que ces yeux là avaient vu bien plus de choses qu'aucun être humain, et a fortiori une fille de 17 ans pouvait avoir vu.

Qui était-elle ?

L'Alchimiste de métal cessa brusquement de se poser toute sorte de questions lorsqu'elle lui demanda :

« -As-tu faim ? Après avoir passé tout ce temps à dormir, ce ne serait pas étonnant… »

Se secouant mentalement pour éviter la sorte de transe dans laquelle sa voix le plongeait, il se leva brusquement, et piqua le fard du siècle en constatant qu'il ne portait rien sur lui. Tout en plongeant sur le drap froissé gisant sur le lit et tentant frénétiquement de s'en envelopper, Edward jeta un coup d'œil à sa mystérieuse interlocutrice. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé, et continuait tranquillement de boire sa tasse fumante. Le voir nu comme un ver n'avait eu la moindre incidence sur son comportement, apparemment. De la voir aussi tranquille alors que lui-même ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal finit de faire craquer la miette de patience qui lui restait, et se mit à hurler :

« -Mais bordel, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu reste là à te rincer l'œil, alors que je voudrais m'habiller ? Qui est tu ? Et qu'est ce que je fous là, d'abord ?

La jeune femme ne broncha toujours pas avant d'avoir fini le contenu de sa tasse. Edward sentit son malaise grandir, alors qu'il était toujours empêtré dans le drap, sous le feu de ce regard qui le scrutait intensément.

Puis, contre tout attente, elle sourit, tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. En arrivant dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle se retourna légèrement et sourit encore une fois :

« -Tes vêtements sont sur la chaise là bas, dit elle de sa voix si mélodieuse en lui désignant le coin opposé de la pièce. Dépêches toi de t'habiller, ton dîner va refroidir.

Elle se retourna vers lui complètement cette fois, et ajouta :

« -Quand au reste, je t'ai déjà dit que tu auras tes réponses bientôt… Sois un peu patient.

En un instant, elle avait quitté la chambre. Poussant un véritable hurlement de rage et de frustration, Edward envoya le coussin posé près de lui à l'endroit ou elle se tenait quelques instants plus tôt.

Sa colère retombée, il se dirigea vers la chaise ou ses vêtements se trouvaient, et s'habilla rapidement, tout en se demandant pourquoi il se montrait aussi obéissant envers une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui l'avait vu à poil, et si le dîner promis était copieux, car il avait une faim de loup.

***********************

Arrivé en bas d'un escalier, il se contenta de suivre les indications que lui fournissait son nez en reniflant un appétissant fumet, et se dirigea vers sa gauche. Là, il trouva une vaste cuisine, où une table dressée au centre de la pièce croulait véritablement sous une montagne de victuailles.

Pour un peu, tiraillé par la faim comme il l'était, il en aurait oublié la présence de la jeune femme, de dos devant lui. Elle se retourna, ses petites mains tenant une carafe pleine d'eau.

« -Je t'en prie, Edward, mets-toi vite à table, sinon, ça va être froid…

-Cool !! J'ai la dalle du siècle ! Merci ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le puissant FullMetal Alchemist se jeta voracement sur le premier plat qui lui tombait sous la main.

Tout en dévorant avec un enthousiasme à faire pâlir d'envie un Gluttony à jeun depuis deux siècles, Edward n'en perdait pas pour autant la vue. Après avoir déposé la cruche d'eau près de lui, la jeune femme lui avait de nouveau tourné le dos, et se penchai légèrement vers l'avant. Ce faisant, le léger tissu vaporeux de sa robe se plaqua contre ses fesses qu'elle avait manifestement rondes et galbées. A chacun de ses mouvements, elle oscillait de gauche à droite, faisant apparaitre sous le tissu ses courbes avec une netteté quasi parfaite ; il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'elle était entièrement nue sous la robe arachnéenne.

Devant ce spectacle aussi inattendu qu'offert, le jeune homme en oublia de respirer, ou de mâcher l'énorme bouchée qu'il essayait d'ingurgiter, voire même les deux. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : s'étranglant littéralement, il fut pris d'une quinte de toux irrépressible. Les joues empourprées et les yeux larmoyants, il se traita mentalement de tous les noms pour s'être laissé distraire de cette façon et d'avoir à en payer le prix aussi rapidement.

Mais vraisemblablement, la maîtresse des lieux avait décidé de prolonger son supplice, car elle avait abandonné ce qu'elle faisait pour venir tranquillement s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses jambes. Assise sur lui et face à lui, elle lui souriait, comme si la situation n'était que très normale. Puis, avant même que son propriétaire ne songe à l'en chasser, elle passa la main sur la nuque du jeune homme, et attira sa tête vers sa poitrine, tandis que son autre main lui tapota gentiment le dos :

« -Du calme, Ed, respire…

Chose facile à dire, mais bien moins facile à faire quand on avait la bouche pleine, et la tête au creux de deux seins hauts et fermes. Sentant que la situation lui échappait complètement et avant qu'il ne se trahisse, le FullMetal repoussa sans trop de ménagement son étrange secouriste, et se leva d'un bond.

« -Ok, c'est bon, c'est passé…

Il était certain que son manque de souffle actuel n'avait rien à voir avec sa quinte de toux de tout à l'heure ; il respirait à présent profondément en prenant bien soin de ne pas la regarder pour retrouver le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se retourna vers la jeune femme appuyée contre la table. Pour éviter de retourner sur un terrain glissant en lui faisant remarquer que sa robe était remontée très haut sur ses cuisses quand il l'avait repoussée, il préféra changer de sujet :

« -Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que c'était normal que j'ai la dalle après tout ce temps passé à dormir ; pourquoi ? J'ai pioncé pendant combien de temps?

« - Cinq de tes jours.

« -quoi ? Tu veux dire que je suis resté cinq jours entiers dans un pieu ? Eh, mais attends un peu ! Pourquoi cinq de « mes » jours ? Tu comptes les journées comment, toi ?

Quittant enfin l'appui de la table, la jeune fille lissa de la main le tissu sur ses jambes. Bizarrement, Edward respira mieux.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main pour le tirer hors de la pièce.

« -Viens.

Encore une fois, il se demandait d'où lui venait ce comportement de mouton à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait quelque chose, car il se laissa mener sans protester.

Arrivés dehors, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui :

« -Tu as tout à fait le droit de savoir, dit-elle de sa voix envoûtante. Mais pour bien comprendre, tu dois également voir. Viens avec moi.

Et devant eux, se matérialisa la boule de lumière bleutée qu'il avait déjà vue, avant de se transformer en une vaste bulle translucide.

« -Eh ! C'est quoi ce délire ?

« -Décidément, la patience ne t'étouffe pas, elle…

Avec un clin d'œil ouvertement moqueur, la jeune fille lui tira la main qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée, l'invitant à se rendre à l'intérieur de la boule rayonnante. Il prit une longue inspiration, et franchi le pas pour se retrouver de l'autre côté du rideau lumineux.

« - Mille Pétards ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Pourrais-tu arrêter de me crier dans les oreilles s'il te plaît ? Je t'ai dit que j'allais t'expliquer. Alors, laisse-moi parler…

En dépit de ses reproches, la jeune femme n'avait pas quitté sa main et elle souriait toujours.

Edward était complètement perdu ; car il n'aurait jamais pensé, en traversant la bulle de lumière qu'ils se retrouveraient soudain au milieu de ce qui semblait être une église pleine de monde qui psalmodiait en chœur.

Ed se retourna vers son interlocutrice :

« - Euh… Je sais que tu m'as demandé de me taire, mais tu peux me dire où on est là, et qui sont ces gens ?

-Tu ne les reconnais pas, Ed ? Pourtant tu les as déjà vus auparavant... Regarde mieux.

L'alchimiste se retourna vers l'assemblée qui priait toujours. En les regardant plus attentivement, il reconnu la peau mate et les yeux rouges, caractéristiques du peuple d'Ishbal. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'ils faisaient au beau milieu de ces fervents croyants. Il regardait en silence l'assemblée qui n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce ; étaient-ils seulement conscients qu'il y avait deux personnes qui les regardaient depuis une source de lumière bleue qui irradiait dans tout le sanctuaire ?

« - Depuis des millénaires, ils vénèrent un seul Dieu, repris la voix douce de sa compagne. Et cette vénération est tellement présente en eux, qu'ils ont renoncé à leur nom pour devenir « le peuple d'Ishbal », pour que le nom de leur Dieu soit toujours présent, même s'ils venaient à disparaître. Ishbala les a entendus, et a décidé de faire quelque chose pour que son peuple soit enfin libre, et que le massacre qui le ravage puisse prendre fin.

- Attends… Pourtant les choses vont mieux pour eux, là… Le Colonel Mustang fait tout son possible pour rétablir la situation, non ? Et quand il sera Généralissime, ils ne seront plus menacés !

- C'est un début, c'est vrai… Mais la tâche est immense pour un seul homme, même s'il est en haut de la hiérarchie… Le peuple d'Ishbal se réduit à une vitesse alarmante, malgré les efforts du Colonel ; aussi, Ishbala lui-même a décidé d'intervenir ; et c'est là que tu entres en scène, Edward…

-Moi ? Mais comment ça ? Je comprends pas ce que je viens faire là dedans !

- c'est pourtant simple, Ed : en tant qu'Alchimiste d'État, tu as un pouvoir important dans cette hiérarchie. Et tu es en mesure de pouvoir faire changer les choses pour ce peuple trop longtemps persécuté. C'est tout simplement en multipliant les personnes capables d'épauler Roy Mustang, que la situation va rentrer dans l'ordre plus rapidement. Et ainsi, Ishbala gardera son peuple.

-Faut croire que je suis complètement débile, parce que je comprends toujours pas ce que je viens faire là dedans…

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, FullMetal…

Étonné par le ton soudainement grave de la jeune femme, Edward Elric se détourna du peuple d'Ishbal toujours en prière et fit face au beau visage aux yeux intenses.

-C'est bon, je t'écoute.

-Si tu deviens plus fort rapidement, Edward, pourras-tu consacrer un peu de ta puissance à la protection de ces innocents ? Le ferais-tu ?

-Comment ça ?

-Le ferais-tu, Edward ?

Encore une fois, envoûté par la gravité du regard de sa compagne, Ed ne put que hocher la tête pour acquiescer son accord. A quoi cela allait-il le mener ?

- Au nom du Dieu Ishbala, je te remercie, FullMetal…

Et avant que le jeune homme ait pu faire le moindre geste, son interlocutrice l'attira à elle en tirant sur sa main qu'elle tenait toujours entre les siennes. Quand il fût tout contre elle, elle inclina la tête et planta un baiser résolu sur ses lèvres entrouvertes de stupéfaction.

De la pointe de sa langue si douce, elle lui entrouvrit délicatement la bouche pour mieux trouver sa propre langue et jouer une véritable sarabande infernale avec. Souffles mêlés, leur baiser l'enivrait tellement qu'Edward renonça à essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Son esprit venait de se vider, et ses sens de s'embraser.

A travers le tissu vaporeux de sa robe, il sentait les moindres reliefs de son corps, la moindre courbe. Sentir chaque centimètre carré de peau du corps superbe de la jeune femme contre le sien avait allumé un véritable brasier dans ses reins, et ça faisait longtemps que son corps avait réagit en dépit de sa volonté.

De toute façon, dans l'état où il se trouvait, il ne savait même plus ce que « volonté » voulait dire.

Gémissant doucement sans même s'en rendre compte, il goûtait avec délices les saveurs sucrées de la salive de sa compagne, quand celle-ci s'écarta brusquement de lui, et lui répéta dans un souffle légèrement rauque :

- Ishbala te remercie…

Puis, toujours en le tenant par la main, elle reprit le chemin inverse de la bulle de lumière. En un instant, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau à l'extérieur de la maison située en pleine campagne, et qui lui rappelait tant Rizembul. La jeune fille avait enfin lâché sa main, et se dirigeait tranquillement vers l'intérieur.

Retrouvant brusquement l'usage de la pensée et de la parole, Ed se rua sur elle et l'attrapa violemment par le poignet afin de la faire se retourner vers lui :

« - Non mais tu peux m'expliquer, là ? Rugit-il plus qu'il ne parla.

Sans se départir de son calme agaçant, la jeune fille demanda :

-T'expliquer quoi, Edward ?

Interdit, l'alchimiste laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

Elle le prenait pour un abruti, ou quoi ?

-Tout ! répliqua t-il. Pourquoi tu me fais promettre de protéger le peuple d'Ishbal, pourquoi tu me parlais de me rendre plus puissant, pourquoi tu parles au nom du Dieu Ishbala, et…

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Il sentait que s'il évoquait leur baiser torride, il allait de nouveau perdre la tête ; aussi, il préféra se montrer plus prudent :

- Et tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué qui tu es !

-C'est vrai, tu as parfaitement raison…

Ed faillit s'étouffer encore une fois lorsqu'elle ajouta :

-Tu n'as pas fini de manger, il me semble ? Si tu te dépêches, tu pourras arriver avant que ton repas ne soit complètement froid…

La colère envahit l'alchimiste; avec sa manie de répondre toujours à côté, elle commençait sérieusement à l'énerver ; mais pour qui cette fille se prenait-elle ? Il ne réfléchit ni au pourquoi ni au comment, mais ce fut lui qui, à son tour, la tira à lui et la plaqua contre son torse. En ce moment, il était tellement furieux qu'il se fichait même des éventuelles réponses qu'elle aurait pu lui donner. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de trouver un moyen pour lui faire passer son habitude de se foutre de sa gueule. Sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait, il lui avait tordu le bras dans le dos. Il devait certainement lui faire mal, car son automail et sa rage décuplait ses forces. Mais la jeune fille restait impassible.

- « Rien à foutre si je lui fais mal, cette fille mérite une bonne leçon » pensa t-il avec colère.

Mais le combattant capable de vaincre des ennemis aussi redoutables que les homonculus ne semblait pas effrayer sa victime, bien au contraire.

Les yeux rivés aux siens, elle murmura de sa voix enchanteresse :

-Puisque tu insistes…

Se rendant compte tout à coup qu'il n'était plus maître de ses réactions physiques, il relâcha le bras de la jeune fille. Et au lieu de, comme il s'y attendait, se mettre à hurler, le gifler, ou le repousser violemment, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Garde tes forces, FullMetal... Tu en auras besoin bientôt.

- Bordel, mais accouche ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle se rapprocha davantage de lui, si c'était possible ; pourquoi devenait t-il brusquement difficile de respirer ? Pesta Ed dans sa barbe.

Comme elle levait la main vers son visage, Edward ferma les yeux en attendant de recevoir la gifle méritée ; au lieu de ça, il sentit sa main douce lui caresser lentement la joue.

-Les explications risquent d'être un peu longues… Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir retourner à table ?

Incapable de bouger et encore moins de parler, il se contenta de hocher la tête.


	3. Chapter 3

_Re, les gens! ^^_

_Alors une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle: la bonne, c'est que le lemon se profile, bande de petits pervers ^_^! Bientôt? Plus tard? héhéhé, z'avez qu'à lire, comme disais l'autre^^_

_ La mauvaise, et que mon rythme de publication va bientôt reprendre son rythme initial, à savoir un chapitre par semaine... Peut être pas pour cette fic, ci, vu qu'elle est déjà publiée dans 2 autres endroits (je vous dirais pas lequels :p) je vais peut être continuer à publier plusieurs fois par semaine... _

_Je sais pas, ça va dépendre de vous, si vous me demandez gentiment. _

_Bah ouais, bossez un peu! XD_

_Enjoy! _

_Hagaren_

* * *

_Chapitre 2 :_

Les caresses de la jeune fille se perdaient maintenant dans les cheveux de l'alchimiste, puis elle finit par dire :

-Tu as compris que je ne suis pas un être ordinaire, n'est ce pas ? Tout le monde n'est pas capable de faire apparaître une boule d'énergie au milieu d'une assemblée sans que personne ne la remarque, et passer d'un endroit à un autre en un battement de cil…

Constatant que le jeune homme savourait la caresse de sa main dans ses cheveux et gardait les yeux fermés, elle poursuivit :

-Le Dieu Ishbala n'est pas le seul Dieu existant, tu le sais… Si les hommes vénèrent des divinités, c'est qu'ils ont eu un jour la preuve qu'il existait quelque chose d'infiniment plus puissant qu'eux au dessus de leur tête…

Voyant les prunelles dorées remplies de questions muettes se ficher soudainement dans les siennes, elle ajouta avec un petit sourire :

- Non, les Dieux eux-mêmes ne descendent pas donner aux hommes les preuves de leur existence… Ils préfèrent envoyer des messagers. Des personnes comme moi.

- Ça veut dire…

- Ça veut dire que quand je fais quelque chose au nom du Dieu Ishbala, je le fais vraiment en son nom… Je te l'ai dit, il a décidé de faire changer les choses pour son peuple. En m'envoyant vers toi, il a compris que si je t'apprenais tous les secrets de l'alchimie dont tu avais besoin, tu garderais suffisamment d'amour dans ton cœur pour mettre cette puissance future au service des opprimés.

Donc, je deviendrais ton professeur, si tu le veux bien. Et pour ce faire, il nous faut travailler dur ; mais ne t'inquiète pas : dans l'endroit ou nous sommes, le temps ne compte pas : et si tu as l'impression de rester des années ici, tu retourneras dans ton monde au beau milieu de ton combat contre l'homonculus Envy…. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Mais ici, j'ai fait en sorte d'installer des repères pour que tu ne sois pas trop perdu ; les jours et les nuits qui te sont familiers, cette campagne même qui ressemble à ton pays, une saison agréable… Jusqu'à ma forme actuelle.

Pour toi, je suis humaine à part entière pendant tout le temps que nous passerons ensemble. Mais je garde aussi quelques facultés qui me sont propres ; aussi, je peux très bien…

La jeune femme s'arrêta de parler, mais l'alchimiste entendit nettement sa voix malgré tout :

- Communiquer avec ton esprit... Guérir tes blessures…Et t'apprendre différents savoirs…

Sa main descendait dans son cou à présent. Ses doigts chatouillaient sa joue, tandis que son pouce dessinait de doux cercles concentriques sous son menton.

Jamais l'alchimiste n'avait connu de caresse plus sensuelle.

L'envoyée d'Ishbala reprit ensuite la parole :

-Mais pour ça, il faut tout reprendre depuis le début. Tes journées seront consacrées au perfectionnement de tes facultés d'alchimiste, et le soir tu devras te concentrer sur des côtés plus mystérieux de tes propres pouvoirs… finit-elle sur un ton coquin.

Complètement serrée contre lui à présent, elle laissa sa main errer sur son buste, et jouer avec les boutons de sa veste depuis son col jusque sur son nombril.

Désespéré de ne pouvoir bouger, Ed ferma les yeux et sentit un véritable vertige l'envahir. Tant de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête! Il avait une multitude de choses à lui demander, mais aucune phrase, aucun mot cohérent n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche.

Sentir le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau lui ôtait la faculté de penser, visiblement. Mais en étant parfaitement honnête, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il trouvait ça entièrement désagréable.

Et puis, cette jeune femme était si belle et si frêle, et en même temps si forte… Qu'allait-elle pouvoir vraiment faire pour lui ? A la voir ainsi, il sentait en lui les envies contradictoires de la défier et…. de la protéger. Raisonnement complètement paradoxal après avoir failli lui casser le bras ! Mais il devait l'admettre: sentir sa peau contre la sienne anesthésiait son cerveau et sa logique.

- Allez, dépêches-toi ou tu vas manger froid ! dit- elle avec un joli rire en le tirant de sa rêverie.

La jeune femme retira sa main caressante de la taille du jeune homme et passa son bras sous le sien pour le guider à l'intérieur de la maison.

Une fois de retour dans la cuisine, Edward se remit à table afin de dévorer la fin de son repas. Quant à son interlocutrice, assise à côté de lui mais sur le bord de la table (« elle pourrait pas se mettre sur une chaise, non ? Pourrais manger tranquille… » râla t-il intérieurement) elle se contenta de picorer quelques grains d'une grappe de raisin.

Tout en mangeant, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien ; Ed était terriblement frustré, car il aurait aimé la questionner longuement sur elle : d'où venait-elle, quel était son quotidien près d'un Dieu, comment et pourquoi venait elle faire un tour dans leur monde… Bref, quelle était sa vie! Mais bizarrement, à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'aborder un de ces sujets, une sorte de malaise s'installait entre eux, et elle se contentait de parler d'autre chose.

Longtemps après, enfin rassasié, le jeune homme s'étira bruyamment :

- Aaaaaah ! J'ai super bien mangé ! C'était vraiment…

Sa bouche s'ouvrit encore plus largement lorsqu'il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire :

- Trop booooooooooooon, finit-il par articuler.

Souriant sous le compliment étrangement formulé, la jeune femme ramassa une pêche dans une coupe de fruits, se leva, puis lui demanda:

- Es-tu prêt à commencer ton entraînement, Edward ?

Trop obnubilé par sa digestion, l'alchimiste se contenta de bailler largement sans répondre, mais se leva à son tour. Tout en mordant allégrement dans le fruit mûr et sucré, elle sortit de nouveau de la maison. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes côte à côte, lui à moitié endormi par le repas trop copieux qu'il venait de faire, elle ne rompant le silence que par le léger bruit de succion que faisait sa bouche lorsqu'elle croquait dans son dessert.

Arrivés auprès d'une rivière bordée d'arbres, elle demanda :

- Aimes-tu nager, Ed ?

Interloqué, il la regarda les yeux ronds : pour une envoyée divine, elle était bête comme ses pieds, ou bien est-ce qu'elle se foutait de sa gueule, encore une fois? Elle pensait vraiment qu'il allait taper le crawl tous les jours, avec un bras et une jambe en fer ?

- Je me rappelle la dernière fois que je me suis baigné, répondit-il d'un ton abrupt, les yeux fixés droits devant lui. C'était l'été avant… Avant tout ça, ajouta t-il en repliant son bras artificiel vers lui, et en observant attentivement sa main mécanique. On passait notre temps à s'asperger d'eau, mon frère et moi. Une fois qu'on s'était vidés la moitié de la rivière dessus, on arrosait Winry.

Plus elle nous demandait d'arrêter, plus on continuait… Elle râlait tout ce qu'elle savait, parce qu'elle était seule contre nous deux… Et nous, de l'entendre ronchonner comme ça, ça nous faisait mourir de rire…

Finalement, on rentrait chez nous trempés comme des soupes, et notre mère se marrait aussi de nous voir dans cet état….

On se vengeait en se jetant sur elle pour lui demander des câlins, pour qu'elle se retrouve aussi mouillée que nous.

Son visage se durcit brusquement; il n'avait pas repensé à ces scènes depuis une éternité, lui semblait-il. Oui, des temps heureux, où lui et son frère ne pensaient qu'à étudier l'alchimie, et où leur principal souci était de savoir qui allait arriver le premier en courant à la barrière de la maison.

Ces temps-là n'existaient plus, et ne reviendraient certainement plus.

Ce n'était pas la peine de les regretter, encore moins d'y penser.

Jamais plus il ne se baignerait.

De nouveau, il sentit la main de la jeune femme sur lui, mais elle s'était appuyée sur son épaule pour le faire pivoter vers elle. Ses yeux était graves, « comme lorsqu'elle m'a demandé d'aider le peuple d'Ishbal… Finalement, elle se fout pas de moi… » pensa t-il alors qu'ils se regardaient intensément l'un l'autre.

La brise soulevait doucement de petites mèches de cheveux autour de son visage, et l'une d'elle se colla au coin de sa bouche. Les lèvres encore humides du jus de pêche, elle risquait de manger ses cheveux un petit moment. Aussi, il tendit la main vers elle et passa délicatement le pouce sur ses douces jumelles roses, libérant ainsi les mèches prisonnières.

Son sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles, mais il ne sentait plus l'étrange sensation de honte et de plaisir mêlés, comme pour leur baiser de tout à l'heure.

Juste savourer ce simple geste.

- Je ne me rappelle plus si j'aimais l'eau, finit-il par dire.

Sans le lâcher du regard, elle lui sourit doucement, puis ouvrit lentement sa main devant elle. Aussitôt, la boule d'énergie se matérialisa entre eux, et ils se retrouvèrent un instant après à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Son sourire s'élargit :

-Veux-tu te « rafraîchir » la mémoire, FullMetal ?

Tout en se demandant où elle pouvait bien vouloir en venir et si ça faisait partie de son entraînement, il hocha la tête. Alors, elle repassa son bras sous le sien, puis se dirigea vers la rivière. Arrivés devant l'eau, il fut un instant paniqué, et eu un mouvement de recul ; mais elle le retint d'une poigne étonnamment forte pour sa fine silhouette.

- Ne sois pas inquiet, Edward… Je n'ai pas l'intention de te noyer…

Puis ils continuèrent d'avancer.

- Mille pétards ! C'est dingue !

La boule de lumière bleutée venait de fendre les eaux devant eux, et lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent davantage, jusqu'à être complètement immergés, Edward s'aperçu qu'ils continuaient de marcher sur un sol sec au fond de la rivière.

A l'abri de la boule lumineuse, aucune goutte d'eau ne venait les toucher.

- Waouh ! C'est incroyable !

- Et maintenant, es-tu capable de me dire si tu aimes l'eau ?

- Je veux ! C'est magnifique !

« Magnifique » était le mot ; pouvoir regarder l'intérieur d'une rivière n'était sûrement pas donné à tout le monde ; l'eau limpide qui les entourait leur permettait de voir le moindre mouvement, le moindre changement de courant ; en levant la tête, ils pouvaient apercevoir le ballet des poissons passant à proximité d'eux sans changer de trajectoire pour les éviter. Les rayons du soleil miroitaient dans l'eau, jouant à cache-cache avec les spectateurs ébahis de cette représentation féerique. Quelle beauté ! Edward serait bien resté là à pouvoir contempler ce spectacle enchanteur pendant des heures, lorsqu'elle le ramena brusquement à la réalité:

- Allons, viens, Edward ! Nous devons nous dépêcher…

Et elle le tira par le bras pour le faire avancer.

- Eh ! Mais où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Tu as déjà oublié ? Tu vas passer tes journées à t'entraîner, je te l'ai dit, rappelle toi…

- Hein ? Ici ?

- Non, pas ici… Nous nous rendons auprès de ton professeur.

S'arrêtant brusquement de marcher, le jeune homme l'observa les yeux ronds :

- Mais je croyais que c'était toi mon professeur !

La jeune femme eu un sourire malicieux avant de reprendre sa route :

-Pas seulement, Edward, pas seulement…. Il nous faut aller à un certain endroit, si je veux pouvoir le trouver plus facilement ; et c'est…par là, ajouta t-elle avec un geste vague de la main, tout en avançant encore.

Craignant à juste titre que l'eau ne lui dégringole sur la tête s'il restait en arrière et sortait de la boule de lumière, l'alchimiste pressa le pas afin de la rattraper.

Arrivés au ce qui semblait être le milieu de la rivière, elle s'arrêta de nouveau et tendit le bras devant elle en lui ordonnant :

- Recule-toi.

Obéissant comme toujours lorsqu'elle lui demandait quelque chose, il fit un pas vers l'arrière. Droit devant la main tendue, un trait de lumière vive venait d'apparaître. Elle s'intensifia lorsque le trait s'élargit, et bientôt le jeune homme blond dû protéger ses yeux avec son bras tant il fut aveuglé par l'intensité lumineuse qui se propageait dans la bulle bleutée. Puis, brusquement, plus rien. Ce fut le noir et le silence complet. Ed baissa précautionneusement son bras afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait, lorsqu'il vit sa compagne chanceler sur ses jambes, avant de basculer complètement en arrière, inconsciente.

- Hé !

En un éclair il l'avait rattrapée puis soulevée dans ses bras. Elle semblait aussi légère qu'une plume.

Mais en cet instant, il s'en fichait éperdument.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir au plus vite de l'eau, et trouver de l'aide. Il fit demi-tour, la jeune femme toujours dans ses bras, et s'apprêtait à partir en courant, quand une voix grave suspendit son geste :

- Du calme, Edward Elric ! Ne la secoue pas comme ça, ou tu vas la rendre malade !

Il n'était plus à une bizarrerie près ; aussi, que quelqu'un d'invisible l'appelle au fond d'une rivière, alors qu'il portait une envoyée céleste dans ses bras ne lui semblait pas plus surprenant que ça. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit Izumi, son Senseï, se matérialiser devant lui.

- Il faut aller l'allonger dans son lit, ajouta-t-elle. Sous sa forme originelle, l'énergie nécessaire pour me faire venir ne lui aurait demandé même pas un battement de cil ; mais avec une enveloppe humaine, je ne serais pas étonnée si elle dormait tout le reste de l'après-midi…

Son maître rejeta d'un mouvement impatient de la main une de ses mèches de cheveux puis aboya sur le jeune homme pétrifié :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Tu comptes passer la journée au fond de cette rivière ? Je t'ai dit quelque chose, il me semble !

- Euh… Oui, Maître ! J'y vais !

Tournant les talons, il parcouru la pente douce de la rivière en courant, puis il traversa en quelques instants la distance qui le séparait de la maison. Après l'avoir rejointe, il gravit les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage toujours avec son précieux fardeau dans les bras.

Arrivé devant la chambre, il ouvrit la porte à la volée d'un coup de pied, et déposa précautionneusement la jeune fille endormie sur le lit inondé de soleil.

Il traversa la chambre, et tira le rideau pour plonger la pièce dans la pénombre. Tournant les talons, il se dirigea vers la sortie, en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme ; allongée sur le même coussin qu'il avait étreint un peu plus tôt, elle était si belle qu'il se demanda s'il était bien normal de se sentir jaloux d'un oreiller. Allongeant le bras afin de remettre en place une fine bretelle de robe tombée de l'épaule, il en profita pour caresser délicatement la peau veloutée du bras. Ayant brusquement envie de se coucher lui aussi, et de préférence près d'elle, tout contre elle, il s'ébroua afin de rompre le charme qui l'ensorcelait.

Son Senseï détestait devoir attendre.

S'il ne voulait pas en subir les conséquences, il avait intérêt à s'éloigner de ce spectacle enchanteur rapidement. Il se dépêcha de sortir et courut rejoindre son maître.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! ^^  
_

_Allez, je suis gentille, je vous mets l'eau à la bouche comme le chantait si joliment Gainsbourg... Pourquoi? Attendez de lire, et je suis sûre que vous me trouverez beaucoup moins gentille à la fin du chapitre! (sadique, moi? Voui. Parfaitement! =D)_

_Et n'oubliez pas de m'en dire des nouvelles! ^^_

_Enjoy!_

_Hagaren_

* * *

_Chapitre 3 :_

Arrivé devant elle, il prit appui de ses deux mains sur ses genoux afin de récupérer une respiration normale plus rapidement. Izumi le regardait faire puis le questionna, de sa manière si autoritaire :

- Pourquoi ce retard, Edward ?

Plutôt que de lui raconter l'épisode de la bretelle à remettre en place, tout en sachant qu'elle serait capable de lui arracher les yeux s'il le lui avouait, il se contenta de se redresser, et s'écria d'une voix un peu trop enthousiaste :

- C'est bon, on peut commencer l'entraînement quand vous voulez, Maître !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à cette femme qui le connaissait si bien et à qui il ne pouvait pas mentir, en espérant qu'elle accepte de ne pas trop le questionner.

Même si elle les considérait, Al et lui, comme ses propres enfants, il ne savait que trop bien de quoi elle était capable si jamais il la contrariait. Et de parler des véritables raisons de son retard, en était certainement une: il n'était vraiment pas facile de la duper… Mais fait exceptionnel, elle l'y autorisait, visiblement.

Edward sourit intérieurement en se disant qu'il était dommage qu'il se trouve loin de son monde et de son calendrier, car ce jour aurait été à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Izumi fit demi-tour, et le jeune homme lui emboîta le pas. Reprenant le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté quelques instants auparavant, ils marchèrent en direction de la rivière.

Quand soudain, Edward vit trois silhouettes se dresser devant eux. Son cœur les reconnut bien avant son esprit, et il tendit instinctivement le bras afin de s'interposer le premier, et épargner le plus longtemps possible son maître des prochaines attaques des homonculus.

*******************************

«- Réveille-toi Edward….

La voix douce coulait comme du miel liquide dans ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger, même s'il était franchement inquiet ; Avait-il perdu la raison, pour revivre la même scène en si peu de temps? Et où avait-il atterri cette fois ? Dans un monde encore différent, ou bien dans l'hôpital militaire de Central-City ? Qu'allait-il voir ? Qui allait-il rencontrer ?

Fatigué avant même d'avoir réussi à soulever les paupières, il se dit que s'il restait comme ça, peut-être obtiendrait-il toutes les réponses à ses questions.

Mais n'y tenant plus, il entrouvrit ses yeux d'or. Au lieu de se trouver seul dans un lieu inconnu, il était allongé dans le lit où il s'était déjà réveillé, et l'envoyée d'Ishbala était penchée sur lui.

Comme toujours, elle souriait doucement.

- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle en caressant distraitement son front.

Il essaya de parler, mais il devait avoir la bouche remplie de coton, car il n'arrivait pas à former un seul mot avec ses lèvres, encore moins à articuler.

- Ne te fatigue pas à essayer de parler, dit-elle. Contente-toi de penser. J'entendrai ta voix.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se laissa aller sur les oreillers.

C'était quand même plutôt pratique d'avoir en face de soit un être divin.

- Super, ça tombe bien, je suis pas trop d'humeur à faire la conversation… pensa-t-il, en rouvrant les yeux et fixant le plafond.

- Alors, je vais en profiter un peu pour défaire quelques nœuds qu'il y a ici, continua t-elle en lui tapotant le front avec un doigt.

Comme il restait silencieux, elle poursuivit :

- Tu veux savoir ce que font ton maître Izumi et les homonculus ici, alors que tu en as vaincus certains? C'est simple Edward : tu es ici pour te perfectionner, progresser, et surtout devenir plus puissant. Malgré tes connaissances actuelles, ce que tu dois apprendre est gigantesque…Alors quoi de mieux que des adversaires de la capacité des homonculus ? Tu as mis longtemps avant de les terrasser, et maintenant tu sais le faire : aussi, trois en même temps c'est pour te permettre de réapprendre à les combattre efficacement. J'envisage les choses comme ça : commence d'abord par tomber très bas avant de rebondir très haut… et dans ces conditions, tu apprends.

- Facile à dire, surtout avec trois fous furieux hyperpuissants en face, et qui sont pas venus prendre le thé, crois moi ! S'enflamma l'esprit de l'alchimiste, tandis qu'il tournait les yeux vers elle.

-Tu ne risquais rien, Edward…

Il se redressa d'un coup et s'assit dans le lit en la dévisageant :

- Hein ? Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à me prendre pour une bille ? Je me suis fait péter la gueule par ces trois saloperies en même temps, mais je ne risquais rien, c'est ça ?

- C'est la vérité, pourtant…C'est juste une question d'alignement entre ton monde et ici. Ce qui veut dire, poursuivit-elle en réponse à la question muette du jeune homme, que ton senseï et tes adversaires étaient là sans être vraiment là ; Ils sont en quelque sorte des « échos » de personnes que tu connais : ils ont la même personnalité, les mêmes pouvoirs, mais pas la capacité à te faire du mal. Car sinon, tu serais mort, et Izumi si malade qu'elle serait incapable de faire quoi que se soit. Donc, quand que tu essayais de maintenir Greed, Envy et Lust loin de vous deux, tu ressentais vraiment leurs attaques ; mais elles n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour te tuer.

Elle eu un petit sourire canaille, et ajouta :

-Et puis, que ferais-je d'un alchimiste mort ?

- Et c'était quoi l'idée, à part me faire crever, sans vraiment que je crève, par trois homonculus ?

- Que tu perdes la partie, Edward… dit-elle, et son sourire s'élargit. Et tu l'as perdue ! N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'il y a un instant tu étais avec ton Senseï, a essayer de repousser trois de tes ennemis, et l'instant d'après, tu te réveilles en pleine nuit dans un lit ! Tu vas mourir dans un seconde, mais au lieu de ça, tu te retrouves tranquillement en train de dormir ! Plutôt pas mal, non ? Aussi, ce schéma se répétera autant de fois que nécessaire avant que tu puisses vaincre les trois homonculus ensemble. Mais ne crois pas que tous les combats se dérouleront de la même façon !

Décontenancé, le FullMetal bascula ses jambes, et se retrouva assis sur le bord du lit.

Il aurait pu rester à contempler les lattes du plancher très longtemps, sans parvenir à analyser les informations que la jeune femme lui donnait ; c'était tout simplement… trop.

Trop fort, trop vite, trop intense.

Et il n'avait pas le temps de tout enregistrer.

Comment se déroulaient les combats ? Il était malheureusement habitué, et depuis longtemps, déjà. Alors, qu'espérait-elle vraiment en lui faisant livrer un qu'elle savait perdu d'avance ?

Désemparé, il prit sa tête entre les mains.

Elle attendait beaucoup de lui, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle prenait des gants: elle préférait le laisser se ramasser, et expliquer ensuite ; Et s'il ne pouvait pas ? Était-il seulement à la hauteur de la tâche ?

Et puis… Merde ! Encore ! Mais pourquoi se retrouvait-il à chaque fois à poil dans ce lit ?

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme assise à côté de lui et soupira :

- Écoute… Sincèrement, là, je pige que dalle ! Tu crée un endroit parallèle à mon monde pour pouvoir faire de moi un alchimiste plus puissant ; tu m'emmènes dans le temple du Dieu Ishbala et au fond d'une rivière, tu fais venir des « copies » de mon maître et de mes ennemis mortels alors que j'ai réussi à en faire crever deux, et (sa voix se mit à enfler tout à coup) à chaque fois que je me réveille…

Il expira l'air de ses poumons d'un grand coup et continua d'une voix forte :

- Et à chaque fois que je me réveille, je suis complètement dessapé ! Tu as une explication que je puisse comprendre, cette fois ?

- C'est simple, FullMetal… Ça fait partie de ton apprentissage.

- Hein ? M'enlever mes fringues, c'est sensé être une leçon d'alchimie ? Tu perds les pédales, ma vieille !

Encore une fois, l'alchimiste ne reçut en réponse qu'un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait se montrer agaçante quand elle faisait ça !

Poussant un soupir qui n'aurait eu rien à envier à un échappement de locomotive dans la gare de Central, le jeune homme s'allongea et lui tourna le dos, bien décidé à bouder.

Aussi fut-il surpris quand il sentit quelques instants plus tard sa main lui tapoter l'épaule en lui disant :

- Pousse-toi, s'il te plait, tu prends toute la place.

Interloqué, se relevant à moitié, Edward regarda par-dessus son épaule… et fut perdu ; en un instant, il se sentit à deux doigts de l'apoplexie quand il vit que l'envoyée d'Ishbala avait revêtue une chemise de nuit qui devrait tout bonnement être interdite par la décence.

Deux fines bretelles enserraient les épaules rondes, et avaient toutes les difficultés du monde à empêcher la poitrine de jaillir hors du décolleté vertigineux. Le tissu situé dessous, à peine plus long qu'un prolongement de ceinture, venait chatouiller la naissance des fesses galbées.

Pendant une seconde (ou bien était-ce une éternité ?) l'alchimiste se demanda s'il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau.

Quant à la finesse et à la transparence du tissu, cela dépassait carrément les compétences humaines.

Encore une intervention divine, à ne pas en douter.

Le jeune homme se demanda vaguement si l'intention d'Ishbala n'était pas de le lobotomiser d'une manière particulièrement retorse : le rendre dingue devant sa messagère.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le plus naturellement du monde, elle l'enjamba et s'étendit près de lui en s'étirant voluptueusement.

Et comme toujours, elle le regardait en souriant.

Edward pris alors conscience de l'étendue de l'expression « à son corps défendant » ; essayant de ne pas faire cas de la lave en fusion qui lui incendiait le bas ventre, il essaya d'abord de repousser le plus loin possible la divine créature allongée près de lui, la tête reposant sur un bras :

- Non mais t'es pas un peu malade ! Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre dans mon lit ! Dégage de là !

Il avait pu constater, après l'avoir longuement utilisé sur Winry, que plus il hurlait et se montrait odieux, plus les filles perdaient patience et s'en allaient rapidement. Mais visiblement, celle-ci n'était pas comme les autres, dans bien des domaines, car elle se redressa, et avant même qu'il ne put effectuer le moindre geste, l'embrassa langoureusement.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre celle du combattant, et le petit animal qui lui servait de langue recommença sa sarabande.

Ed crut devenir définitivement fou.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour retrouver une respiration normale et s'abandonner un peu.

Un baiser profond, intense, même un peu violent, et pourtant d'une telle douceur… Qui fut cependant assez bref.

Et le jeune homme fut furieux contre lui-même de constater qu'il s'en trouvait déçu.


	5. Chapter 5

_Re, les gens! Il fait beau, c'est le printemps, vos hormones vous titillent? On dirait que ça tombe à pic! Un petit lemon de derrière les fagots dont j'ai le secret, vous men direz des nouvelles!_

_Évidemment, si vous êtes mineurs, passez votre chemin, nous sommes d'accord. (Mon Dieu, quelle naïveté...)  
_

_Pas de blabla inutile, si ce n'est...Enjoy! ^^_

_Hagaren_

* * *

_Chapitre 4 (Lemon) ^^_

-« Du calme, Full Métal…pour l'instant ta colère et ton impatience troublent ta pensée, tu n'es pas assez serein… Il faut arranger ça… ! »

Son ton s'était fait légèrement plus autoritaire. Joignant le geste à la parole, elle attrapa l'Alchimiste par la nuque et lui cloua le bec par un autre baiser torride.

Puis elle se recula légèrement et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Ed pensait qu'elle allait de nouveau l'embrasser, mais elle se contenta de sourire puis s'allongea de nouveau sur le côté en dévoilant quasiment son corps parfait, et tapota le matelas près d'elle :

-Allons Edward, tu as eu une rude journée… Tu ferais mieux de reposer maintenant… Viens près de moi….

Elle en avait vraiment de bonnes ; comment pouvait-il songer à se reposer après une scène pareille ?

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, il se détourna de profil, essayant de ne pas lui montrer que ses yeux étaient irrésistiblement attirés vers son corps alangui.

Il attrapa un coin du drap, et tendit le bras vers ce qu'il croyait être sa direction :

- Euh… Tiens, tu vas attraper froid sinon…

Tout en espérant que la platitude de son argument ait pu paraître suffisamment convaincante à quelqu'un d'à peine habillé, il se leva, bien décidé à faire quelque chose avant que les minuscules miettes de courage qui lui restaient partent en fumée:

- Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller dormir ailleurs. Bonne nuit….

- EDWARD !

Foudroyé, le jeune homme s'arrêta net. Il sentit les petits cheveux de sa nuque se dresser, et de la sueur glacée lui couler le long de la colonne vertébrale ; de toute sa vie, il n'avait eu aussi peur.

Littéralement terrifié, le jeune homme se retourna très lentement ; l'envoyée d'Ishbala s'était assise dans le lit, et son corps était entouré d'un halo lumineux.

Si la lumière bleutée de la boule d'énergie était douce et apaisante, celle-ci n'était pas de même nature : il était certain que s'il s'en approchait trop, cette lumière-là aurait été capable de le griller sur place, comme un papillon sur une bougie.

Quant à ses yeux… Ils flamboyaient véritablement, et ce regard-là n'avait rien d'humain. L'Alchimiste ne put le supporter qu'un instant avant de baisser le sien précipitamment. Il était sûr que s'il la regardait encore une fois, il perdrait la raison aussitôt.

Et la voix ! Cette voix si envoûtante, qui l'ensorcelait dès qu'il l'entendait, avait disparu, pour faire place à un timbre métallique et grave. Un son qui inspirait une terreur sans nom, et que seuls des damnés devaient entendre au moment de mourir. Tout tremblant, l'Alchimiste n'osait même plus respirer. Il se traita mentalement de tous les noms, car à l'évidence, il avait fini par réussir: il l'avait mise en colère.

Et c'était visiblement la chose à ne pas faire.

- JE NE T'AI PAS DIT DE SORTIR, IL ME SEMBLE ? REVIENS TE COUCHER !

D'un bond, il rejoignit le lit et fut de nouveau entre les draps. Penaud, il regardait le bout de ses pieds en bénissant pour une fois sa petite taille, regrettant même de ne pas l'être davantage. Le halo lumineux autour du corps de l'envoyé du Dieu avait disparu, mais ses yeux avaient gardé leur éclat terrifiant.

Ne sachant trop comment réagir devant une telle situation, l'Alchimiste se contenta de garder le bord du drap serré sur sa poitrine, en fixant le plafond.

- Je n'aime pas être contrariée, Edward, surtout quand je te demande de venir près de moi…. Tâche de t'en souvenir… Ferme les yeux, maintenant…

Sa voix retrouva son intonation enchanteresse, et Edward se détendit un peu.

Il se dépêcha de lui obéir, en fermant ses yeux d'or.

Il ressentait un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation. Cette « journée » était tellement bizarre… Qu'allait-il encore se passer ?

-Tu vas recevoir une autre sorte de leçon, Ed… Je t'avais dit que tes jours seraient consacrés à l'alchimie, et tes nuits à … d'autres apprentissages… Tout en ayant pour but de te faire progresser, bien sûr…

Malgré ses yeux clos, Ed fronça ses sourcils : que voulait-elle dire par là ? Même s'il avait ressenti la légère moquerie de ses dernières paroles, il se demandait bien pourquoi les « apprentissages » dont elle parlait devaient se faire dans un lit près d'elle, alors qu'il ne possédait comme vêtements en tout et pour tout qu'un drap, et elle qu'une vague plaisanterie sous forme de nuisette.

Furieux contre le cours de ses pensées, il respira à fond en essayant de se détendre davantage.

-Maintenant, essaie de me dire ce que tu es en train de toucher.

La jeune femme avait saisi son auto mail dans ses mains, et l'avait posé sur une sorte de globe. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

-Tâche de te concentrer sur les informations que te fournit ton bras artificiel ; tu en as très peu, je sais : c'est justement là-dessus que nous allons travailler ! Tu dois développer suffisamment tes sensations pour essayer de les percevoir.

- Comment je pourrais percevoir quelque chose qui n'existe pas ? Demanda t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Il avait bien trop peur de laisser percevoir son agacement devant elle ; qui sait si elle n'était pas encore fâchée ?

Il ne voulait pas en subir les conséquences.

- Mais c'est justement là que réside la difficulté ! Tu dois faire appel à une énergie nouvelle, au plus profond de tes cellules, pour amplifier les sensations de tes terminaisons nerveuses. Et il te faut apprendre à optimiser cette puissance... à ce jour, tu n'es capable d'exploiter que 50% des capacités de ton auto-mail. Tu n'as utilisé que leur force, jamais leur sensibilité, et c'est dans cette sensibilité que réside l'énergie que tu dois développer…Comprends-tu?

- Pas vraiment, non….

- Allez, essaie de me dire ce que tu as dans la main.

Les yeux toujours fermés, il se concentra au maximum sur les sensations de sa main artificielle ; même si Winry en avait fait une parfaite prothèse, ce n'était que du métal… Il agita lentement les doigts l'un après l'autre sur cet étrange objet.

Hum.

C'était visiblement souple et élastique, mais il ne voyait pas trop à quoi ça pouvait correspondre.

-Alors Edward ? Décris-moi ce que tu ressens.

-Je ne sais pas trop, dit-il, les sourcils toujours froncés. C'est une sphère, pleine... Non, un triangle, plutôt. Il tient dans ma main… C'est ferme, aussi…

-Pas trop mal… Essaie maintenant de savoir si c'est rugueux, doux, granuleux, lisse…

-Lisse plutôt. Mais…

Il fronça les sourcils davantage ; c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait percevoir. Il n'arrivait pas plus.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant…

Docile, le jeune homme découvrit ses prunelles dorées.

Et en voyant ce qu'il était en train de faire, il fut pris d'un sentiment assez contradictoire ; une légère lassitude devant la répétition d'une situation embarrassante pour lui, et une excitation certaine de constater qu'il avait la main posée sur un des seins de la jeune fille.

Il eut néanmoins un léger mouvement de recul, et son poignet métallique se pris dans la fine bretelle : le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, le tissu arachnéen se déchira.

Si cet habit avait pour vocation de faire semblant de cacher le corps de sa propriétaire, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant.

Désormais nanti d'un électroencéphalogramme plat, Edward se contenta de laisser sa main où elle était, hypnotisé par le mouvement de va-et-vient que faisait la cage thoracique de la jeune fille au rythme de sa respiration.

L'envoyée d'Ishbala plaqua sa main sur celle de l'alchimiste, et tout en la maintenant sur sa poitrine, elle s'allongea contre lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent ; Ils se regardèrent intensément, sans parler.

Elle tendit son autre main vers une mèche de cheveux blonds qui s'était défaite de la natte d'Edward. Sous ce léger contact, il avait l'impression que les quelques centimètres de sa peau qu'elle venait de toucher étaient à vifs ; la légère caresse était devenue un poignard qui avait labouré son cou. Puis, lorsqu'elle passa ses doigts derrière sa nuque et l'attira à elle, il ne put résister à la pression énorme que ses sens lui faisaient subir, et ce fût lui qui se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa le premier.

Jusqu'à présent, c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé, et il s'était laissé faire. Et il n'avait jamais pris d'initiatives.

Était-ce le fait que se soit lui qui l'embrassait à présent ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait l'impression que ce baiser-là était différent, avait une saveur nouvelle, une intensité qu'il n'avait pas ressentie jusqu'alors.

Il pu constater qu'il aimait beaucoup ce qu'il était en train de faire ; et très vite sa compagne s'en aperçut également. Il s'en voulu de cette réaction et il en rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, mais l'envoyée céleste le détrompa sans que sa bouche quitte la sienne :

- Non, Edward… Tu n'as pas à rougir… au contraire…

Et elle saisit sa main artificielle et la fit promener sur sa peau ; elle repoussa légèrement le jeune homme, et l'encouragea :

-Regarde…

Il baissa les yeux sur son automail, et de voir sa main glisser de la poitrine parfaite au ventre plat, aux cuisses fermes, avant de s'attarder sur la fine toison bouclée le mettait dans un tel état qu'il aurait bien été incapable de dire son propre nom si on le lui avait demandé en cet instant.

-Que ressens-tu, Ed ?

-Beaucoup de choses… Et en même temps, pas assez….

Encore heureux que son étrange professeur pouvait lire dans ses pensées, car il lui était impossible d'articuler le moindre son.

-Alors continue… Il faut que l'énergie dormante de tes cellules soit activée…

Pour ce faire, il doit y avoir une égalité entre ton automail et ta propre main… Et si tu dois continuer tes caresses encore longtemps pour les avoir, alors ne t'arrête pas….

Trop content de pouvoir faire glisser sa main sur un corps si parfait et qu'il désirait si fort, il n'allait pas se gêner pour en profiter ; qui plus est, ne venait-elle pas de dire « tes caresses » ? Il joignit donc le geste à la parole, et fit courir ses deux mains sur les longues jambes.

A part sa volonté de pouvoir la toucher partout et très longuement, Ed n'avait plus de facultés de réflexion.

-Pas si vite… laisse-moi faire.

En un seul mouvement, elle se retourna, forçant l'alchimiste à s'allonger sur le dos, et se retrouva à califourchon sur les hanches du jeune homme.

Elle aimait le sentir si faible sous le plaisir, si abandonné à son bon vouloir. Il y avait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ça.

Cette vieille pulsion lui revenait en mémoire, comme s'il n'y avait eu qu'un instant depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait ressentie.

Et elle put constater qu'elle aimait toujours autant cela.

L'aîné des frères Elric restait allongé, les yeux mi-clos, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre, complètement abandonné à la science de son professeur.

La belle plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et le caressa le long des bras, puis sur les puissants pectoraux. Elle descendit sur le ventre plat puis sur le haut de ses cuisses et quand elle atteignit ses mollets, Ed put constater que sa jambe artificielle ressentait la caresse comme sa jambe valide. Ce faisant, elle lui déposa quelques tendres baisers sur la poitrine, s'interrompant par moment pour souffler légèrement sur ses mamelons et sur son nombril.

Lui saisissant le poignet métallique elle guida sa main et lui fit constater qu'elle avait très envie de lui. Son sens tactile plus développé informa Edward sur la chaude humidité de la jeune fille.

Il grogna de bonheur et de frustration (qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?) mais demeura immobile, tout à la délicieuse sensation de son corps sous le sien.

Elle remonta sa main vers son visage, puis passa les doigts sur les paupières afin de lui fermer les yeux.

- N'oublie pas de rester concentré…

Mais comment pouvait-il penser à développer l'énergie de ces cellules quand ses doigts venaient de se refermer sur son sexe ?

Elle fit courir ses doigts le long de la hampe, très doucement, puis accélérant le rythme, avant de ralentir de nouveau. Remontant un peu elle saisit le gland entre le pouce et l'index et pressa un peu plus fort jusqu'à ce que Ed soit tendu comme un arc.

Elle abandonna soudainement sa caresse, puis elle posa le plat de la main sur la poitrine du garçon et ressentit les battements de son cœur comme autant de coups de boutoirs.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Chuchota t-elle au le creux de son oreille, en soufflant des bouffées d'haleine chaude dans son cou.

- Ou…ou…oui, réussit-il à croasser, l'écume aux lèvres.

Alors enfin, jugeant qu'elle l'avait suffisamment fait attendre, elle se dégagea de ses bras, et pencha la tête pour faire courir sa langue le long du sexe et referma ses lèvres ourlées sur la virilité de l'alchimiste.

Entre sa langue et son palais, elle ressentait toute sa tension, son impatience. Les leçons ancestrales lui revenaient en mémoire, et elle fut bien décidée à en faire profiter le jeune homme alangui sous elle. Alternant petits coups de langue aux endroits très sensibles et profondes succions en de lents mouvements, elle le mettait littéralement à l'agonie.

N'y tenant plus, elle l'enjamba pour s'asseoir de nouveau à califourchon sur les hanches de son compagnon et introduisit sa verge en elle. C'était bien simple, elle ne se reconnaissait plus : jamais cette délicieuse attente ne l'avait transportée comme ça : pourquoi le jeune homme la mettait-elle dans un état pareil ? Elle chassa bien vite cette pensée importune, et se concentra à nouveau sur les sensations que faisait naître en elle les caresses encore malhabiles de son jeune amant.

Cette longue pénétration la fit gémir et trembler de tout son corps. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent en même temps que leurs lèvres. Aucun d'eux ne voulait que le temps continue à s'écouler.

En sentant les doigts du jeune homme se crisper sur la peau de ses hanches et le sexe palpiter en elle, elle sut que l'explosion était proche. Elle intensifia les mouvements de son bassin, et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : la décharge électrique qui secouait maintenant Edward fut si violente qu'elle faillit tomber du lit. Mais pour son amant, au lieu d'atteindre la libération, le temps se figea et l'onde de plaisir l'envahit tout entier, au plus profond de lui-même. Il ne s'étonna même pas de sentir son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Il éprouvait des sensations qui déferlaient en lui au delà de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'alors …

Et le déclic se fit : c'était donc ça, l'énergie dormante de ses cellules à laquelle elle avait fait allusion….

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

- Réveille-toi Edward…..

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il sourit.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello mes chéris! (je suis affectueuse, c'est dingue :p) _

_Et hop, dans mon immense bonté, voilà un chapitre supplémentaire des aventures de ce pauvre (?) Edward... Et comme j'aime pas les happy ends et aime beaucoup torturer mes héros, qui sait ce qui va se passer, humm? _

_Vous voulez savoir? Ben lisez vite, et donnez moi la réponse! ^^_

_Enjoy!_

_Hagaren_

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapitre 5_

Le temps passa.

Edward avait renoncé depuis longtemps à essayer de savoir depuis combien de temps il se trouvait près d'elle, et il ne s'en souciait même pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait constater, c'est qu'elle avait tenu ses promesses. Ses étranges leçons et sa singulière façon de les dispenser avaient fini par payer. Il se sentait puissant, bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Cette puissance nouvelle n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait ressentie lorsque la porte lui avait inculqué le savoir de l'alchimie.

Ici, auprès d'elle, il avait dû revoir entièrement sa façon de créer ses transmutations, et le résultat était tout simplement incroyable. D'avoir à puiser au plus profond de lui, d'amplifier ses sensations à l'extrême afin de décupler ses forces rendait ses transmutations terriblement efficaces, bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais pu le faire auparavant.

Et il avait constaté que cette énergie nouvelle avait des répercutions sur son corps qu'il n'aurait pu soupçonner.

Il avait pu en effet s'apercevoir avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il avait grandi, très nettement. L'envoyée du Dieu Ishbala lui avait expliqué que la stimulation nouvelle de ses cellules avait multiplié celles-ci en conséquence.

Et que le processus ne faisait que commencer.

-N'oublie pas que tes parents étaient très grands, avait-elle dit en riant devant son air ahuri. Il est donc normal que tu sois influencé, tu ne crois pas ?

Et plus les jours passaient, plus il avait pu s'apercevoir qu'elle avait raison, comme toujours.

L'alchimiste était néanmoins inquiet.

Cela faisait certainement longtemps qu'il se trouvait là, et son apprentissage, (diurne et nocturne) allait bientôt s'achever.

Il sourit néanmoins à l'évocation de ces leçons si spéciales. Et encore une fois, il n'avait plus grand-chose à apprendre, même dans ce domaine si particulier. Il s'était montré un élève particulièrement attentif…

Son enthousiasme lui avait d'ailleurs valu nombre de railleries de sa part à elle.

Ses pas l'avait emmené près de la rivière, et il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine satisfaction à pouvoir ouvrir les eaux s'il l'envie lui en prenait, lui aussi.

Ses nouvelles aptitudes le lui permettaient, désormais.

Il tourna la tête.

La messagère divine s'approchait de lui, souriante comme toujours. Il avait senti sa présence près de lui, encore une fois.

Depuis la première nuit où il l'avait contrariée et où elle avait dû le rappeler à l'ordre en lui montrant un côté de ses terrifiants pouvoirs, elle n'avait plus quitté son sourire. Il s'y était appliqué. Il ne l'avait plus mise en colère depuis.

Elle était maintenant à quelques pas de lui, et il savoura le spectacle de la voir s'avancer, de son pas souple et léger. Si son propre corps s'était transformé avec le temps, la jeune femme n'avait pas changée quant à elle. Elle était toujours aussi belle, et Edward se dit qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de la regarder, ni de voir le tissu de sa robe danser autour d'elle à chacun de ses pas.

Maintenant blottie contre son bras, ses doigts se mêlèrent aux siens, dans cette caresse si douce et si innocente, mais qui en disait long sur leur complicité.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et le jeune homme sentait sa vanité agréablement chatouillée à chaque fois qu'elle avait à le faire.

Oui, il avait grandi.

Et beaucoup, même.

Encore une fois, il entendit sa voix sans qu'elle ait à remuer les lèvres.

- Tu as compris, n'est pas Edward ?

Il hésita. Parlait-elle de sa taille ou de son départ ? Elle éclata de rire :

- Du deuxième sujet, idiot !

Il hocha la tête. Ainsi, ses soupçons étaient fondés…Il allait devoir retourner dans son monde.

Il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée.

-Mais avant que tu ne partes, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. Viens.

Ils avaient longé la berge et s'étaient arrêtés sous un arbre immense, certainement plusieurs fois centenaire. Il aimait beaucoup cet arbre. Ils s'y étaient assis tous les deux sous ses branches, très souvent, lorsqu'il lui arrivait de lui demander à se reposer après un entraînement particulièrement intensif auprès de son senseï.

Mais il n'avait jamais pu s'y reposer.

Tant qu'elle était près de lui, il ignorait ce que voulait dire « repos ».

Et il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire.

Cette fois-ci ils ne s'allongèrent pas dans l'herbe tendre, mais restèrent face au tronc, aussi large qu'une armoire.

-Je crois que tu as mérité quelques explications sur ta vie future, lui dit-elle.

-Comment ça ?

- Comme tu l'as deviné, je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre. Et vas bientôt t'en aller. Oui, Ed, ajouta t-elle en posant sa main sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer. De plus, en partant d'ici, tu oublieras. Oui, tu oublieras, mais pas tout. Ton apprentissage d'alchimiste te restera en mémoire. Rappelle-toi, lorsque tu es arrivé, je t'ai dit que le temps ici n'avait pas d'incidence sur le temps de ton monde. A peine parti, tu te retrouveras face à Envy, dans le théâtre à l'Italienne, en plein duel. Mais ce sera le combattant actuel que l'homonculus aura en face de lui, car la technique que tu as apprise ici restera dans ta mémoire. Et il y a de fortes chances que tu sois plus fort que lui, ajouta t-elle en plissant le nez.

Désemparé, le jeune homme la regarda avec gravité :

-Mais… Et toi ? Et nous ?

L'envoyée d'Ishbala soupira faiblement.

Elle cessa de sourire.

Elle n'avait pas prévu cette question.

-Il n'y a jamais eu de « nous », Edward. N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas de ton monde, ni même humaine. Toi oui. Et ton destin doit s'accomplir, mais pas ici, ni avec moi.

Soudain désespéré à l'idée de s'éloigner de là, loin d'elle, de retrouver son monde et toutes les batailles qu'il allait devoir certainement livrer, après avoir connu tant de paix et de douceur lui était tout simplement insupportable.

- Je ne veux pas ! S'écria-t-il. Je ne veux pas partir !

Entourant la jeune femme de ses bras, il enfouit le visage dans ses cheveux. Les mains entourant sa taille fine, il caressait la peau si douce de son dos, savourant le plaisir que ce contact lui procurait. Il pouvait désormais ressentir l'élasticité de son épiderme et son velouté soyeux dans chaque main.

Et il ne s'en privait pas.

Il aimait trop cette sensation. Comment aurait-il pu envisager de s'en séparer ? Impossible.

C'était tout bonnement au-dessus de ses forces.

Histoire de ne pas lui faciliter les choses, et surtout d'affirmer le pouvoir qu'il savait posséder sur elle, il posa les lèvres juste sous son oreille, là où la peau est si tendre, là où il savait qu'elle aimait.

Il savait qu'elle allait réagir, et son cœur bondit de joie quand la belle tressaillit. Chuchotant dans le creux de son oreille tout en la pressant davantage contre lui, il fit courir ses mains plus en avant. Comme à l'accoutumée, sa compagne se cambra, et un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, malgré elle.

Il sourit. Il avait gagné.

Elle ne lui refuserait plus rien, désormais.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser… Laisse-moi rester ici près de toi. Je ne veux pas y retourner…

Ses caresses se firent plus précises, et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il la vit fermer les yeux afin de mieux ressentir ce qu'il faisait naître en elle. Convaincu d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il entreprit de faire glisser sa robe à terre. Mais à peine avait-il fait basculer une des bretelles que la jeune femme le repoussa soudain, les deux mains enserrant ses épaules. Encore une fois, il fut surpris de sa force. Son attitude avait changé, et son visage était maintenant fermé.

Quant à ses yeux, la flamme qu'il voyait danser dedans lui rappelait soudain qu'il ignorait trop souvent qu'elle venait d'un monde qu'il ne verrait qu'après sa mort.

-Non, Ed.

Emue devant la mine déconfite de l'alchimiste, elle se radoucit et lui sourit doucement :

-Tu dois retourner dans ton monde. Depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas vu Alphonse, Winry, et tous ceux qui t'aiment ? Ce serait vraiment égoïste de ta part si tu ne les revoyais plus jamais, non ? Sans compter que tu as une mission à accomplir….

Subitement dégrisé, le jeune homme blond baissa la tête.

Évidemment qu'il voulait revoir son frère et les autres. Mais son cœur saignait à l'idée de partir.

Aussi préféra-t-il changer de sujet pour l'instant. Autant retarder le plus possible ce moment douloureux, et continuer à profiter de sa compagnie.

--Que voulais-tu me monter ?

-Ceci, dit-elle en écartant largement un bras.

Aussitôt une majeure partie du tronc devint lumineuse, et son image se brouilla avant de se stabiliser pour lui montrer trois hommes de haute stature face à lui qui souriait en lui faisant de petits gestes de la main.

Les deux sur les côtés étaient plus grands et plus jeunes que celui du milieu, et celui de droite, plus grand et plus costaud que les autres.

Ils les connaissaient … Ils les avaient déjà vus… Mais où ? Se demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il entendit la voix de la jeune fille dans sa tête :

-Regarde bien celui au centre…

L'alchimiste fixa l'image, et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Hohenheim ! Mais oui, c'était bien son père ! Mais alors… Les deux hommes qui l'entouraient étaient….

-Exactement, Edward… Alphonse et toi.

Stupéfait, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle :

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai dit que j'allais te donner quelques explications sur ta vie future, non ? pouffa l'envoyée du dieu Ishbala. Eh bien voilà à quoi va ressembler le père et les fils Elric dans quelques années…

Fasciné par l'image, l'alchimiste de métal reporta son attention sur la représentation de sa famille. Sur sa gauche, Alphonse lui souriait toujours. Et c'était lui maintenant le plus petit des deux ! Mais il ressemblait tellement à leur mère… Il plissait les yeux de la même façon lorsqu'il souriait… et une impression de douceur et de bonté similaire à la sienne se dégageait de sa personne.

Quand a lui… Le plus grand des deux frères, qui dépassait d'une bonne tête leur père. Ses épaules étaient les plus larges, aussi.

Il se rapprocha légèrement en fixant avec attention sa main et son pied ; malheureusement, son image avait la main droite dans sa poche, et son pantalon tombait sur ses chaussures.

Sacré bon sang ! Il aurait tellement aimé savoir s'il avait toujours ses auto-mails ou bien s'il avait récupéré ses membres d'origine…

-Je t'ai dit « quelques » explications, Ed… Pas toutes ! entendit-il dans sa tête.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, l'image se brouilla de nouveau, et quand elle se stabilisa, il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous l'effet de la surprise.

Encore une fois, il se voyait adulte, mais au lieu d'être près de son frère et de son père, il se tenait tout contre une superbe jeune femme blonde qui tenait un bébé rose et gigotant dans les bras.

Son alter ego avait passé sa main derrière le dos de la jeune femme, mais pas autour de sa taille ; car l'état avancé de sa grossesse l'en empêchait.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde cette fois pour reconnaître Winry.

- C'est…. C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Parvint-il à articuler avec peine. Winry et moi ? Des enfants ?

La jeune femme l'observa.

- Qu'y a-t-il d'étonnant à ça, Edward ? Comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas un peu…N'est ce pas ?

Pestant une fois de plus contre sa faculté à lire en lui, même en ses pensées les plus secrètes, il finit par dire à voix basse :

- Pas comme ça !! Pas …autant ! C'est… Pff… ; finit-il par soupirer, incapable de formuler autre chose qui aurait mieux traduit son état d'esprit.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ton destin doit s'accomplir, FullMetal. Et cette partie de ta vie fait aussi partie des choses que tu dois et que tu vas faire… Tes choix ne seront pas tous heureux comme ça, ni simples. Tu vas livrer de nombreux combats, en remporter la plupart, en perdre quelques-uns…Pas forcement des batailles… Tu vas rire souvent, pleurer aussi. Mais grâce à toi, les gens que tu croiseras verront leurs propres vies profondément modifiées. Certains te maudiront de l'avoir fait, mais la plupart joindront ton nom dans leurs prières. On continuera de t'appeler « FullMetal Alchemist » mais avec respect et amour. Seuls ceux que tu auras vaincus prononceront ton nom avec crainte. La paix reviendra, et le peuple d'Ishbal sera sauf.

Le jeune homme se laissa glisser le long du tronc de l'arbre, et s'assit, afin de mieux prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

Tant de choses …. A demander, à comprendre, à encaisser…

Il était complètement perdu.

-Non, Ed… N'oublie pas que ta mémoire sera effacée à ton départ. Les choses que je t'ai dites se feront naturellement, avec le temps. Tu ne dois pas te sentir abandonné. Tu ne le seras pas. Même dans les moments les plus difficiles, Ishbala sera à tes côtés. Pour toujours.

La jeune femme s'accroupit près de lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Edward soupira. Cette place était décidément la sienne ; où trouver la force de la quitter à tout jamais ?

Levant la tête vers elle, il murmura :

-Te reverrais-je un jour ?

Tout en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, elle communiqua à son esprit :

-Pas dans ta vie mortelle. Tu vas tout oublier, je te l'ai déjà dit… Moi y compris.

L'alchimiste se leva. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, et la regarda intensément, sans lui permettre d'accéder à ses pensées.

Ça aussi, il savait le faire désormais.

-Alors, je te demanderai une faveur avant mon départ.

Sa compagne ne l'interrompit pas, levant simplement un sourcil interrogateur. Son silence l'encouragea, et il poursuivit :

-Accorde-moi une dernière nuit avec toi. Laisse-moi de prouver toute ma gratitude, et…

Il eut un pincement au cœur, mais essaya de ne pas lui montrer combien la dernière partie de sa phrase lui broyait l'âme :

- te dire adieu, puisqu'il le faut.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, l'enlaça, et l'embrassa.

Éperdument, totalement.

Et ce faisait, son esprit hurlait assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre si jamais elle se serait trouvée à l'autre bout du monde :

- Je ne survivrai pas de devoir partir comme un voleur, te laisser comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous, de ne pas te faire comprendre la profondeur de mes sentiments et de ce que tu représentes pour moi…. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, accepte… !

Il sentit son corps s'abandonner totalement entre ses bras.

Il su qu'elle avait entendu et lui avait accordé sa dernière requête.


	7. Chapter 7

_Re, les gens! _

_Ah ben dites donc, à croire que je suis comme les poules, réactive à la lumière du soleil!XD _

_Un chapitre supplémentaire pour les aventures d'Edward auprès de son professeur "particulier" dans tous les sens du terme! =D_

_Alors, heureux? XD Voui? Ben dites le moi! (nan, c'est vrai, ça, pourquoi je suis quasiment la seule à écrire? MERCI en tout cas, aux quelques énergumènes qui le font, EUX! ^^) _

_Enjoy!_

_Hagaren_

* * *

_Chapitre 6 :_

Ils passèrent la soirée blottis l'un contre l'autre sous l'arbre.

Nul besoin de parler.

Il avait juste besoin de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, de sentir son corps vibrer en même temps que le sien.

Il n'avait même pas faim, si ce n'était d'elle.

Après avoir regardé en silence le soleil se coucher, il se leva en lui prenant la main, afin de l'obliger à faire la même chose. Une fois debout, il passa lentement les doigts sur ses lèvres roses afin d'en décoller les petits cheveux qui s'y étaient aventurés.

Il sourit en repensant à la première fois qu'il avait fait ce geste.

Il y avait bien longtemps de cela.

-Viens.

Il ne lâcha pas sa main tandis qu'ils regagnaient la chambre à coucher.

Une fois près du lit, Edward se mit face à la jeune femme et leva la main puis la passa délicatement sur ses paupières, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Il la regarda intensément, abandonnée, confiante, les yeux clos. Sa main descendit le long de sa joue, pour jouer un instant avec ses lèvres, l'obligeant à les entrouvrir. Un fois que ce fut fait, il y déposa un baiser léger. Mais sa propre bouche était beaucoup trop affamée de la sienne pour s'arrêter là. Aussi, son baiser se fit plus intense, sa langue jouant avec la sienne, lentement d'abord puis plus vite. Sa compagne s'était approchée de lui et s'était collée contre son torse.

A travers le tissu fin de sa robe, il sentit la pointe de ses seins durcir, et son sexe réagit immédiatement à cette sensation. Il décida que le tissu diaphane était de trop entre elle et lui, aussi il prit un malin plaisir à le faire lentement tomber aux pieds de sa propriétaire. Le doux crissement de tissu contre sa peau suffit à augmenter son plaisir, et un petit gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte.

Il se recula encore un peu, et arracha plus qu'il n'ôta sa propre chemise d'un geste impatient. Il se rapprocha de nouveau de l'envoyée céleste, et la prit dans ses bras. Sentir sa peau si douce contre la sienne accéléra le rythme de son souffle.

Il embrassa le cou de cygne, tandis que sa main jouait avec les longs cheveux de la jeune femme.

N'y tenant plus, il chercha ses lèvres de nouveau tout en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle se cambra instantanément contre lui, et ses mains se mirent à caresser ses épaules puis son torse, avant d'aller se perdre dans son dos. Elles avaient la légèreté d'une aile de papillon, et cela suffisait à lui faire perdre la tête.

Il la souleva dans ses bras, et l'allongea sur le lit.

Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit tout contre elle, afin de mieux jouir du spectacle que son corps étendu offrait. Bien décidé à profiter de chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, il fit partir ses doigts de la fine cheville, et remonta doucement la main. Le mollet, le genou puis la cuisse subirent le même châtiment. Arrivé en haut de celle-ci, il arrêta ses caresses.

Cambrée à l'extrême, la tête en arrière, la messagère d'Ishbala se mordait doucement les lèvres afin de retenir les gémissements toujours plus nombreux qui montaient de sa gorge.

Sa peau était vraiment trop douce… aussi, entreprit-il de répéter sa caresse précédente, mais avec ses lèvres, cette fois.

Arrivé à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté, il contourna la hanche pour remonter le ventre plat. Il s'amusa à titiller très doucement avec ses dents la peau tendre autour du nombril, puis remonta encore.

-Oh, Ed… Je t'en prie… gémit la jeune fille.

Il releva la tête en souriant, puis alla chuchoter contre son oreille :

- Patience, ma belle…. Je ne fais que commencer….

Il reprit néanmoins ses caresses, et aima autant qu'elle gravir avec ses doigts les mille et unes marches de ses seins avant de prendre dans sa bouche le mamelon dressé ; il s'y attarda longuement, lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus nombreux. Tandis que ses mains exploraient très lentement la peau douce de ses cuisses, il l'embrassa délicatement au creux de l'épaule et remonta vers son oreille avant de retrouver ses lèvres.

La jeune fille avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, en pressait tellement fort son corps contre le sien que, dans leur baiser, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Ils pouffèrent de rire ensemble, mais sans lâcher la bouche de l'autre, et sans interrompre leur baiser.

Après avoir caressé ce corps qu'il connaissait si bien désormais avec ses lèvres et sa langue, il décida qu'il était tant de passer aux choses sérieuses ; la jeune femme gémissait, les yeux clos, et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle s'évade mentalement ailleurs, loin de ses bras. Alors, d'un coup de rein, il la pénétra. Elle cria, mais uniquement de surprise, car son cri se transforma très vite en un halètement qui témoignait du plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Il sourit de nouveau :

- Oui, je ne fais que commencer… murmura-t-il à son oreille.

*******************************

Ils marchaient main dans la main pour la dernière fois.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la rivière pour la dernière fois aussi : la jeune femme avait fait apparaître sur la berge la boule d'énergie qui lui permettrait de retourner dans son monde.

Il avait la sensation d'avoir le cœur serré dans un étau, mais il se contentait de marcher près d'elle en silence.

La sentir contre lui pour quelques instants, encore.

-Nous y sommes, Edward…

L'étau se resserra davantage.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, et planta ses prunelles d'or dans son regard.

-Es-tu obligée d'effacer ma mémoire ?

- Oui. Comme pour ton père et ton frère, tu ne te souviendras pas de moi.

Abasourdi, l'alchimiste l'attrapa par les épaules :

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que mon père et Al ont pu bénéficier de tes…. leçons ?

-Non, Ed. Alphonse viens de commencer sa formation auprès d'un très vieux et très respectable envoyé, et Hohenheim l'avait faite auprès d'une petite fille. Tu es le seul à m'avoir connue sous cette forme là.

Elle le sonda du regard et ajouta :

- Avec tout ce que ça implique.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il avait du mal à la croire. Elle l'enlaça, cherchant ses yeux.

- Crois-moi, Edward, je t'en prie…

Elle paraissait vraiment bouleversée par son attitude. Même si le fait de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu un monde parallèle rien que pour lui, auprès d'un envoyé divin, et que son père et son frère en avaient bénéficié également, le troublai beaucoup.

Mais elle ne lui avait jamais menti, jusqu'à présent.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- A ton avis, qui a appris à Hohenheim et à Dante le secret de la pierre philosophale ? Mais comme ils en ont détourné l'usage pour leur propre profit, Ishbala à décidé de rectifier cette erreur en permettant aux enfants de l'Alchimiste Lumineux de maîtriser cette science afin de retrouver son utilisation initiale : le service du peuple. Il fallait qu'Alphonse et toi soyez initiés. Mais tu as été le seul à l'être davantage…

Submergé par des émotions contradictoires, le jeune homme se contenta de pencher la tête afin de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Il voulait de toutes ses forces se rappeler la douceur de ses lèvres, de sa peau.

Et ne pas l'oublier, elle.

Puis avant qu'il n'en ait plus la force, il s'éloigna, la regarda une dernière fois, et franchit le rideau lumineux.

En apparence imperturbable, il n'essaya même pas d'étouffer les sanglots qui résonnaient dans son âme.

Il savait qu'elle les entendait.

De l'autre côté de la boule d'énergie, la jeune femme demeura immobile.

Une larme, une seule, roula sur sa joue.

**************************

- Alors, FullMetal Nabot, tu croyais sincèrement que tes petits tours de passe-passe allaient m'impressionner ? Désolé, mais il va falloir faire mieux que ça, si tu veux me vaincre !

Envy éclata de rire. Rien ne lui procurait plus de plaisir que de torturer très lentement et faire souffrir le plus possible les fils de Hohenheim le Lumineux. Il le haïssait tant que blesser ses enfants était une petite vengeance bien douce qu'il s'accordait aussi souvent que possible. Et en dépit de ses aptitudes, l'aîné n'était pas de taille à le vaincre. Aussi, chaque duel qu'ils se livraient finissait toujours bien pour l'homonculus. Et c'était une bonne chose, car cela lui permettait de retrouver encore une fois son ennemi et de pouvoir l'affronter. Un cercle vicieux délicieux…

- Ça tombe très bien, gamin, je suis très vicieux !

Peu lui importait si le jeune homme ne comprenait rien de sa tirade. Il était actuellement dissimulé derrière un bloc de pierre tombé du plafond. Certainement en train de gémir sur ses blessures, ou d'appeler sa mère à l'aide…

Il avait bien l'intention de savourer la douleur qu'il était en train de lui infliger encore une fois.

Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le jeune homme blond se dresser devant lui, très calme.

Trop calme, à son avis.

Il était blessé, et souffrait manifestement, mais quelque chose en lui avait changé.

Et l'homonculus n'aimait pas du tout ce changement.

Pour la première fois Edward Elric lui inspira…de la crainte.

-Désolé de te décevoir, Envy, mais notre combat va s'arrêter là.

Interloqué, son adversaire se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Était-ce une ruse nouvelle ? Pourquoi ce gamin était-il si sûr de lui ? Et pourquoi cette assurance le faisait elle aussi peur ?

Quand Edward claqua ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre et posa celle de gauche sur le sol, l'homonculus ne put que pousser un hurlement d'épouvante face à la transmutation qui arrivait droit sur lui.


	8. Chapter 8

_EPILOGUE_

- Attendez ! Attendez ! Monsieur FullMetal !

Amusé par la dernière appellation, il se retourna. Un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes courait à sa rencontre, visiblement essoufflé par l'effort à fournir.

Attendri, l'alchimiste s'arrêta afin de lui permettre de le rattraper, et s'accroupit afin de se trouver à sa hauteur.

Arrivé en face de lui, le petit bonhomme déclara entre deux souffles :

- Voir… grand-mère… veut dire… merci…

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, mon grand ?

Respirant à fond devant cet homme qui lui souriait gentiment, mais qui l'intimidait aussi, le petit garçon n'en oublia pas pour autant la mission que lui avait confié sa grand-mère : retarder l'alchimiste afin que ses vieux os lui permettent de le rattraper et lui parler. A son grand soulagement, il vit son aïeule se diriger vers eux, soutenue par le chef du village. Il pointa le doigt dans leur direction :

-Ma grand-mère ! Elle voudrait vous parler !

Edward se releva. La vielle femme s'appuyait sur le bras de leur chef. Il eu un sourire en reconnaissant l'un des deux frères qu'il avait déjà croisés, à l'époque où il poursuivait Scar.

15 ans de cela.

Une éternité, déjà.

-Tu as fait du chemin, depuis la dernière fois… dit il en lui serrant la main.

Le jeune homme sourit à son tour, et répliqua :

- Et toi, tu as grandi…dit-il, taquin.

L'alchimiste était connu pour sa susceptibilité lorsqu'on lui faisait remarquer sa petite taille, à l'époque.

Ce n'était plus le cas, désormais.

Bien au contraire.

Une toux discrète les interrompit. La vieille dame se manifestait afin d'écourter les retrouvailles des deux amis.

Après tout, si elle avait envoyé son petit-fils chercher l'alchimiste, ce n'était pas pour que leur guide le lui vole.

Chacun son tour.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle agrippa le bras de celui qui était considéré comme l'envoyé divin auprès de leur peuple, pour les avoir tous sauvés, si souvent.

-Accompagnez-moi jusqu'à chez moi, jeune homme, lui dit-elle. Une vieille dame comme moi à besoin du bras d'un homme fort pour marcher ! ajouta-t-elle coquettement. Avez-vous des obligations pour nous quitter si vite ?

Le sourire de l'alchimiste s'élargit ; oui, il en avait : Winry lui avait très clairement fait comprendre que s'il était en retard, les conséquences pour lui seraient terribles. Même si elle avait arrêté de lui jeter des clés à molette à la tête, il prenait sa menace très au sérieux.

Humm.

Il se demandait si ce ne serait pas plus judicieux d'arriver effectivement en retard. Rien que pour avoir la punition promise.

-Oui, madame. Mon épouse va bientôt accoucher de notre second enfant. Je voudrais me trouver près d'elle très vite. De plus voilà plus de trois mois que je n'ai pas vu mon neveu, et il me manque beaucoup.

Les yeux de la vieille femme se plissèrent lorsqu'elle sourit de toutes ses dents :

-Louée soit Ishbala ! Deux enfants, n'est ce pas ? C'est merveilleux ! Jeune et beau, tellement puissant, la gratitude de tout un peuple pour l'avoir sauvé, et bientôt papa! Je comprends pourquoi vos interventions nous ont si souvent sauvés : vous êtes bénie par la déesse….

Edward leva un sourcil ; si la vieille déraillait (depuis quand le peuple du Dieu d'Ishbal s'était-il converti à l'adoration d'une déesse ? Il était difficile de ne pas perdre la tête avec l'âge…) les compliments le touchèrent néanmoins.

Tous les combats qu'il avait pu mener, lui et quelques autres personnes, pour libérer ces habitants de la persécution qui les avait tellement affaiblis s'en trouvaient récompensés.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence un petit moment, puis la vieille dame eu un petit rire :

-Je crois que je peux vous parler franchement, maintenant, Edward Elric… Je comptais vous présenter ma petite fille, car je vous croyais célibataire !

Ed ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise : elle ne manquait vraiment pas d'air ! A force de le voir dans leur communauté, ils en arrivaient même à décider pour lui ! Il fallait qu'il mette le holà à cette situation qui dérapait un peu trop à son goût, lorsqu'il vit le signe discret que lui adressait le chef du village.

Mouais.

La vieille perdait l'esprit, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en prenne à elle trop méchamment.

Il respira à fond, et ce fût d'une voix douce qu'il s'adressa à l'étrange entremetteuse :

- Non, madame, je ne suis pas célibataire. Si je ne parle jamais de ma vie privée, c'est que j'essaie le plus possible de préserver ceux que j'aime : mes ennemis en profiteraient, et ils seraient en danger.

Il soupira encore une fois, et poursuivit :

- Je suis navré pour votre petite fille, certainement charmante, mais j'aime beaucoup trop mon épouse pour songer à me séparer d'elle et de nos enfants.

La vieille femme ne semblait pas déçue, au contraire. Elle continua de lui sourire pendant toute sa tirade, puis répondit :

-Votre épouse à bien de la chance … C'est dommage pour moi, je n'aurai pas le FullMetal Alchemist pour petit-fils !

Edward préféra sourire lui aussi ; La vieille femme ne pouvait pas savoir que rien ne pourrait le séparer de Winry et des enfants. Même des armées entières n'y suffiraient pas.

Après son combat avec Envy, il avait décidé de prendre les choses en main entre Winry et lui. La situation plus qu'ambiguë qui existait entre eux traînait depuis trop longtemps, et il ne fut guère surpris de s'apercevoir que son attirance pour elle était réciproque.

Il eut un souvenir fugace qui titilla sa libido : leur première nuit ensemble.

Il avait surpris la jeune femme (et lui aussi, d'ailleurs, s'était surpris lui-même) par l'étendue de ses connaissances.

Elle en avait crié si fort qu'il lui semblait entendre encore l'écho dans ses oreilles.

Ça tombait très bien, il aimait beaucoup la faire crier.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette science, mais manifestement, Winry appréciait aussi. Bah, c'est certainement la Porte qui, en lui inculquant les connaissances de l'alchimie de force, avait dû faire un détour par le plaisir sexuel...

Peu importait, il lui tardait de retrouver celle qu'il aimait.

-Non, madame, c'est moi qui ai de la chance….

Ils étaient arrivés près d'une place où trônait un autel entouré de colonnes. Entre ces dernières, Edward aperçut une statue grandeur nature.

Une représentation de leur Dieu, sans doute.

-Venez avec moi, jeune homme, je voudrais faire des offrandes à la Déesse, pour m'avoir permis de vous rencontrer.

N'y tenant plus, Edward demanda :

- La Déesse ? Vous avez changé de religion ? Je croyais que vous vénériez le Dieu Ishbal !

Ses compagnons éclatèrent de rire en cœur. Vexé de se sentir l'objet de leurs railleries, il aboya :

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Ce fut le chef de la tribu qui parla le premier :

-Excuse-nous, Edward, mais la méprise qui existe encore nous surprend toujours. Un des soldats avait décidé de nous humilier davantage lorsque l'armée nous avait parqués dans des camps. Il avait inscrit dans ses registres « Peuple de porcs noirs aux yeux rouges vénérant le Dieu Ishbal » au lieu de « Peuple vénérant la Déesse Ishbala »…..Et depuis, l'erreur est restée, visiblement.

-Notre religion est basée sur la donation de l'amour, Mr Elric. Et ça, uniquement une Déesse pouvait l'inculquer, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta la vieille dame avec un petit clin d'œil en sa direction.

-Incroyable… Je ne savais pas.

Et puis après tout, une Déesse à la place d'un Dieu, ça n'avait rien changé pour son peuple.

Edward ne changea pourtant pas d'opinion sur la divinité : quelqu'un qui interdisait l'alchimie ne lui était pas très sympathique.

Pendant leurs explications, la vieille dame s'était agenouillée devant la statue, et avait disposé à ses pieds un collier de fleurs fraîches.

Puis elle se releva avec difficulté, s'appuyant encore une fois sur le bras d'Edward.

-Tenez ! Voilà Ishbala ! Elle est très belle vous ne trouvez pas ? Ce doit être pour ça qu'elle nous enseigne l'amour de notre prochain…

Edward regarda la statue dans les yeux, et…

***********************

Jamais les habitants du peuple aux yeux rouges ne comprirent.

Que ce soit ceux qui assistèrent à la scène, ou bien ceux qui l'avaient entendu dire.

Il paraît que celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur sauveur, qu'ils avaient vu en danger, blessé, sans jamais se plaindre malgré la souffrance, ce valeureux combattant était brusquement tombé à genoux devant la statue de la Déesse, et avait sangloté comme un bébé en gémissant des paroles qui leur semblaient incohérentes :

- Je me souviens de tout, maintenant…. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit qui tu étais vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

**FIN**


End file.
